Double Life
by Raylee Kate
Summary: The world has been normal for the last 20 years, ever since ladybug and cat noir retired, but something strange has been happening, many animals, buildings and important landmarks are changing shapes. The Eiffel Tower has completely changed to a statue of a man in a white suit, but the weirdest part is very few seem to think it is out of the ordinary. New Hero’s and a new Villian.
1. Chapter 1 (05-02 18:53:33)

_Camille_

It has been a year since I have last returned to my home town in Paris. Everything seems so different though. It feels brighter, more spacious. It doesn't quite feel like home. As long as I can remember it was always crowded and no one ever seemed to notice I was there... Mom tells me though that nothing has changed, but she's wrong. Something has changed, maybe not in Paris, but in me.

Now that I am a singer and have been gone so long, I realize just how beautiful Paris is and how lucky I am to live here. I've been gone for a full year and every second that I have been away has made Paris more and more breathtaking. I've never thought before just how much I've taken it for granted. I live in the most beautiful city in the world, the city of love and light.

I'm on my way to school right now to meet up with my childhood friend, Alice Bourgeois. Everyone thinks she's mean and yeah, she might not be nice all the time, but she's still a good person. And yeah, I guess she can be rude at times, as well, but that doesn't change anything. She may like to flaunt her power and that her mother is _The Chloé Bourgeois, the CEO of the huge clothing store, "Antoine Et Lili,"_ but she means well.

After all, her mom isn't usually home, and that must have been so hard for her to deal with. Now I actually understand a shred of what she must have gone through, as I have not been home for the last year. I missed touching and hugging my parents and now I finally can since I finished my tour. I'm sure she yearns for that, and she used to be one of my best friends, it's not like I can just abandon her.

I heard while I was away that Alice got a new friend to hang out with named Jade. Alice always talked about her when we were on the phone. She says that she is a petite girl that doesn't really talk much, but Alice thinks very highly of her. She even says that sometimes she seems like a little light that is meant to be there to comfort people. I bet though that during those long months without her Mom, Jade was quite comforting. It made me so happy when I found out that she had made a new friend. I was worried that she would be lonely without me, but it seems I didn't have to worry.

Most people I knew before I became a model would always ask how I got to know Alice. Everyone knows she doesn't even like to talk to people that are poor, and they're confused how I met her because before I became a singer I was very poor.

While Alice was away they would always ask the same damn question. It was super annoying, and it is not that it was a bizarre question or anything, just really repetitive. And as I also had to say it so frequently it eventually became memorized. But I would always explain simply that, "My parents were employed by Alice's Mom and since I was about her age I became her playmate and now we are friends. Now, do you have a problem with that?" Most kids would just say "no" and then walk away, but there were those few times that it became a problem with the other person. Saying things such as, "you are not high enough in status to stand by Alice" or "you are not pretty enough." Not that it even mattered what I looked like, but I just did not understand the point to them saying anything in the first place. I guess maybe they were just jealous or having a bad day and just needed to get their shit out. Either way, if they are having a bad day they should not have to bother me with it.

"Camille, Are you ready for your first day of school? I mean it has been a year. Are you ready?"

"Of course I am Mom, why wouldn't I be?" I reply back worried.

"I don't know, it's just that you're in high school now and before you even got out of middle school you already had a job and it has been a year and I have just missed you so much!" My mom grabs onto me tightly.

"Mom! I am fine and I will be fine. There's nothing to worry about. I've missed you too, but I have to go to school. Plus, I miss Alice. I am finally seeing her after such a long time. I promise we can talk all you want when I get home."

The car rolls to a stop.

"I got to go."

I grab my bag and reach my hand towards the handle.

"Ok, well have fun and tell Alice I said hello, ok? I love you!" She moves her hand to her lips and gives me an air kiss. I move out of the car and whisper back "I love you too."

The car drives away and I stand there watching it. All the way until I can't see it anymore and even a little while longer. After a little while I snap out of it and start heading towards the school.

Alice texted me earlier and we decided to meet at our first class in room 2010. On the way though I notice a pair of twins, a brother and sister. They were both staring at me with curious expressions on their faces.

"I'm sorry. Do you have a problem with me?" I ask as I walk over to the two of them.

"No, you just looked-"

"Are you Camille Beaumont!" The girl shrieks.

I stand there for a second realizing again for the millionth time that I am a singer now. It is never going to be how it was before I became a singer, _ever_.

"Yes." I reply, shook.

The guy turns to the girl whispering something really fast and clipped, seeming a bit agitated. Then he switches back to me giving a nice counter response.

"Sorry about my sister, she's kinda a big fan of yours. When she heard that you were coming here she was really excited and seeing you just kinda made her suddenly forget all sanity."

"I am so sorry." The girl answers back.

Again I stand there mouth agape, not processing that this is really happening. While I was on tour it did not feel real, but being back in my home town makes it so much more real. So much that my usual response to this has left my mind, I am frozen.

"Oh... it's ok." I fumble out.

I must sound so weird and unnatural, _I must be sounding like a total idiot_ , I curse myself internally.

The girl gives a quick flick of the wrist and at full arms length she has a pad and pen in both her hands.

"Can I please have your autograph then?" She keeps her head down, shaking the whole time. _She must be nervous_.

My whole body just calms down and I smile down at the bent over girl, glad that she asked.

"Of course I will give you an autograph." I grab the pad and pen and write my practiced signature on the first sheet of paper. The body of the girls completely relaxes as she realizes that she has not been turned down, but accepted. When I finish writing she grabs it giddy with excitement over the autograph. I don't get why someone would get so pumped over a signature on a piece of paper, it is not like it is worth anything. But then again, who cares, she is happy and that is all that matters.

"What are your names?" I question casually.

"Nick and Anna Agreste!" The girl known as Anna answers quickly.

 _Agreste_. The name sounds familiar but I can't put a finger on where I've heard it.

"Well I guess that means I will see you around school then, right?"

"Right!" Anna hollers out. I smile and I turn again to the entrance when the warning bell rings. _Oh crap_! I hurry up the stairs to room 2010 where I see Alice waiting with a girl that I think must be Jade at a desk, sulking.

"Hey, Alice!" I chirp out.

Alice looks up, and stares at me for a second until she recognizes who I am. _Do I really look that much different since the last time she saw me_?

"Camille! It's been forever. You look so much different, so much older. I didn't even realize it was you for a second." She pauses and then yells at the top of her lungs. "This is my friend Camille and yes, she is Camille Beaumont, the singer, and do not come near us." The whole class turns their heads around not wanting to make eye contact with Alice. Unlike everyone else, I smile at Alice's simplicity, as she always needs to make herself clear. Alice then comes in on me, enfolding me into a hug and I squeeze back with delight.

We break away from each other a second later and I look towards Jade.

"So this is Jade, I'm guessing?" I ask, searching for clarification.

"Yes, this is Jade, quiet isn't she?"

"Yeah, she is very quiet."

Jade gives me small, shy smile and I can automatically tell that we're going to be great friends.

The bell rings, interrupting us.

"Ok, we are giving assigned seats so everyone get up." The teacher calls out. The class sighs as the teacher gives out this command. To be honest, though, I don't really care where I sit, it's not like I really know anyone. It would be nice to sit next to Alice, though.

Alice's hand shoots up into the air.

"Ummm, Mrs.Duval, can we please choose our seats? I would really like to sit next to my friend Camille who has not been here in a year. It would make her feel a lot more comfortable here. Right, Camille?"

Alice turns to me to get my affirmation. I look at the teacher and nod my head.

"I would feel a lot more comfortable being next to someone I know." I agree lamely.

Mrs.Duval stares us both down.

"Well, if you feel uncomfortable now, Mrs.Beaumont..." She pauses, waiting for my approval. I nod my head in agreement.

"Putting you with people you know will not make it better. So I am going to continue and put you in the seat that I feel is best for you. Of course, I will also try to choose a seat that is comfortable for you." Mrs.Duval stops there, getting ready to start her seating arrangement. She grabs a little notebook and looks down at it before taking a breath to start her organizing of students.

She goes through the list slowly pointing to the seat that she assigns a person to. I don't really pay attention until I hear my name being called.

"Camille, you will be sitting in the middle section on the left side in the first place right here." She points to the seat that I will be sitting in which is right night to a girl that I don't recognize, _not that I would recognize her though_. Now I wish I was paying attention to the names being called out. The girl has midnight black hair with a tint of blue in it and dark green eyes that remind you of a swamp.

I walk up to her she gives a warm smile as I approach.

"Hello, my name is Viva Farkas and you would be?" She gives her full attention with her body towards me in her seat and her eyes pointing in my direction.

"I am Camille Beaumont." I put out my hand and she pauses before grabbing hold of it and giving my hand a nice shake.

"I heard you were friends with Alice and a famous singer, that true?" She questions.

"Yeah, I am friends with Alice and yes, I am a singer." Viva barely gives it another thought before asking another question.

"What is your favorite color?"

I find it strange to be asked this out of no where, but I give her my answer anyways.

"Red, like roses."

"Cool."

Two guys sit in front of us in the row ahead cutting into our conversation to state one little thing.

"Oh, hey, Viva. It looks like I have a seat in front of you this year, unlike last year." He gives the essence of awkwardness as he speaks, he must really like this girl then to be so flustered over a few words.

Ugh, just one thing I am going to have to listen to every day as he blabbers on to Viva. This is going to be one hell of a long year, I can already tell, and yet I was so pumped just minutes ago. It deflated at once when I heard this guy say one sentence. _You have got to be kidding me!_

The guy talking to Viva suddenly turns to me. "Then you must be the person to replace me. Name's Jax, Jax Leblanc." He greets me with a smile of flashing white teeth, stretching out his hand towards me. Oh, so he can be normal, just not around her. _Go figure_.

I reach my hand out to his and smile back. "Name's Camille-"

"I already know who you are, _miss famous singer_." I roll my eyes.

"That is not my name though, it's Camille-"

"Camille Beaumont, correct?" He stares at me with a smug look on his face. It irritates me.

"Yes, you are correct, but you don't need to interrupt me to get your answer across, you could have waited."

"Yeah, I could have waited, but what would have taken longer?"

His arrogant attitude annoys me already. Just wait until that kid gets himself into trouble. _I would love to see that_.

"Ok, we get it. Jax don't interrupt people. It's impolite. Apologize to Camille." Viva intercepts. He does not hesitate to respond.

"Of course, I was out of line and I am sorry." He obeys, just like anyone's echo. _Maybe that is what he will become, an echo_. It does not even seem like he has a mind of his own when it comes to Viva. I never knew someone could become so dumb just because they like someone. Maybe I should stay away from that for like, the rest of my life. Love is apparently a thing so strong that it can make anyone as stupid as a rock. That will not happen to me anytime soon. I won't let it happen.

 **Author Notes:**

 **So, this is my first story that I am going to try and write. I hope you like it and that you will continue reading. I know this might not be the most enticing first chapter ever, but this is my first thing to post something.**

 **I would also like to add that I got a lot of help from a friend of mine on this. She is a fantastic and amazing person and she will be helping me throughout the series.**

 **Please write comments and tell me what you think of it.**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **-Raylee May**


	2. Chapter 2

_Jax_

I always thought that school was just inevitable and boring, a necessity forced into kids by parents. I believed that up until last year, when I met Viva.

We had assigned seats and I had to sit next to Viva. I didn't think much of her, she was just another girl that could maybe help me with my homework.

I thought she was just another average girl and when I was given my seat that day, I just walked over to her and sat down. She was quiet for a while, fidgeting nervously, and I was beginning to think she wouldn't ever say anything. "Hey, my name is Viva, what is yours?" she asked quickly.

I was taken aback at this random burst of confidence in her and I leaned back a little bit, my eyebrows shooting up. Out of shock I ended up repeating her question.

"You're asking for my name?" She lets out a deep breath. "Yeah, I'm asking what your name is. It's Jax, isn't it?" She looks at me smiling, a hint of worry on her face.

"Uh, yeah, it's Jax... Leblanc."

"It's nice to meet you." She smiles and turns her head, laughing to herself. "You know, your last name totally fits you. I mean Leblanc actually means white, or as I searched up, it can also mean someone with blond hair. I bet that your ancestors just chose Leblanc because they had blond hair. I mean it's a pretty common last name here." She continues to giggle, but more nervously. I don't get the point to her giggling though. Yeah, it does mean that, but why bring it up so suddenly? And where did all of that confidence come from, just a second ago she was so nervous she could barely speak. This girl is just plain weird!

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I turn my head and look away, not really thinking about anything.

She becomes silent for a good five minutes before she suddenly busts. "Did I say something weird? I was just trying to be nice and introduce myself since we'll be sitting next to each other. Please tell me honestly though, was I weird? If I was then I'm so sorry." She covers her face and doesn't look in my direction, instead staring at the floor.

"Yes, you were a bit weird... why don't you just not talk all at once, take things a bit slower. Take a breath and ease up. Your fact was pretty cool though." To finish it off I grin at her trying to make her feel more at ease. I don't know if it worked, though. My answer was a bit harsh and choppy, I guess, but she wanted my honest opinion so I gave it to her. I hope she doesn't start crying or doing something weird though, that would be awkward.

"Oh, ok. Thank you!" She quickly responds, grinning. The teacher calls out, signaling the beginning of class, and Viva turns her head away from me, looking straight ahead, getting ready for class. I wait to see tears or some sort of reaction, but she just sits there more or less stone faced. I can see she is a bit upset, but she took that pretty well. That was a surprise. I always thought girls were overdramatic and cried about everything. I guess either she's not just a normal girl, or I know nothing about the opposite gender. Either way, school won't be as boring as I thought.

Time went by and after a while I realized that I would watch her in class, and through that I got to know her more and more each day.

Viva says things that make absolutely no sense sometimes because she'll mix up her words, or say the wrong thing because she forgot the meaning of a word. She will always keep trying to get her meaning across, though, even if she is embarrassed or does not know how to say it, she tries and gives her best effort. I was always really confused at first, but now her nonsense is always understandable.

One time she tried asking me what 'Netflix and chill' meant because someone said that they liked doing 'Netflix and chill' with their boyfriend. She said that she asked her friend Lea, but Viva said Lea started laughing when she didn't know. It makes sense though, I was shocked she didn't know what it meant. She continued, going on about how she thinks that it means 'hanging out with someone while watching Netflix,' but Lea said that she was wrong and told Viva to go ask me. At that moment I mentally cursed Lea, and still till this day I think badly of her because of that, I mean why did she do that to me? When Viva asked me to explain what it meant, I just blushed and turned away.

"How about you just search it up on your phone." Realization at that moment blossomed onto her face.

"Oh yeah, I can use my phone. Thanks Jax!" She chirps out happily, grinning.

"Yeah. No problem." I say lamely.

Later that day when she was able to find out what it meant, her face switched to that of disgust. It wasn't even close to what she thought it was.

I also learned that she is the most unpredictable person ever, I never know what is on her mind or what she might say. She'll randomly blurt out whatever comes onto her mind.

"Jax, what is your favorite color?" She asked me one time.

"I don't know. I've never really thought about it... Black, I guess?"

A smile spreads across her face as she says "Hey, my favorite color is white, it seems that we are total opposites!"

"Yeah, I guess we are!" I grin back at her.

I always try to tell her funny jokes and most the time she will just laugh very weirdly, and then say that she doesn't get it. And sometimes I say something sarcastically to her and she takes it seriously, not knowing that I was being sarcastic. I will always have to tell her that I was being sarcastic and she would give me an apology. After a while, though, when she thought I had said something that was sarcastic she would ask me if I was being sarcastic. It's the most adorable thing.

I have slowly gotten to know this weird, sweet, serious, stubborn, and oblivious girl, and it was this girl that I eventually fell in love with. She captured my heart. I couldn't believe that someone such as her could make me feel like this; I always thought I had more taste towards mature women, but here I was falling for a girl so childish.

I haven't told her my feelings yet and to be honest I don't think I ever will. I don't think Viva likes me. Every time I asked her if she liked anyone she would always say "No, I don't like anyone. Plus I don't need a guy. He would just get in the way of my studies. How about you, do you like anyone?" I would laugh and end up telling her I didn't like anyone, always feeling like a coward.

Since this is a new year I thought that maybe I would be able to confess to her. I had hope until I got to my seat and saw that miss famous singer, Camille Beaumont, was sitting next to Viva. It was at that moment that I realized that this was going to be a very long year and that confessing to Viva might need to be put on hold.

"Hey, who is the cute chick next to Viva?" My friend Sam asks casually.

"Camille Beaumont." I reply bluntly.

"You mean that famous singer?"

"Yes." I roll my eyes at him as he stares back at her goggly eyed. Yep, a very long year.

"Ok, class, we are going to start off the first day of school with a little get to know you activity, so I am going to have this ball and-"

"What are you looking at!" Class just started and already I hear this sharp tiny screech from behind me coming from miss famous singer's direction.

"Sorry. I was just staring at your beautiful self. Want to hang out some time gorgeous?" The girl looks at my friend in shock and disgust, but before she could answer a ball comes sweeping past, right into her face! Oh I wish I had it on video, the reaction of this girl in slow motion was the best video to watch in the whole world, especially when someone is in a bad mood. I bent over and began crying and laughing at the same time, it was so funny I couldn't even breathe. I bet if someone had a video online of that, her reputation as a singer would go down a whole lot! The whole class is in total chaos, some people laughing their asses off and other's just stood there in disbelief.

"Ha ha ha, yep so funny, I am laughing so hard my guts are going to come out." The singer gives a serious face as she says this, not finding this amusing at all. She gets out of her seat and walks over to the kid who accidentally hit her. When she reaches the kid and I can see his face clearly, I realize it is my best friend Evan.

"Did you do that on purpose or was that an accident?" She grits her teeth. Evan panics, not looking too good now and more like he is going to throw up.

"Ummm, it was an accident, I mean it, I just didn't realize you were not paying attention..." Evan turns his face as the girl reals back, ready to slap him.

"Stop!" Lea rushes in between the two with her hands up, just like she does any time a fight breaks out.

"No one should have to fight over such a small matter, we have class. Also, he said it was an accident so there is no reason to continue fighting. Now let's all go back to our seats and continue the game that our lovely teacher has gotten together." Lea takes a big long breath and eventually everyone returns to their seats. Even the most angered person sits back down in her seat.

The school day went by slowly after that and I waited every minute for the bell to ring just for lunch. When the bell finally rang, I turn around in my seat to catch Viva's attention.

"Viva, you want to eat lunch with me?" I give her my best smile. And she grins back, even sweeter.

"Sure, but is it fine if Lea and my friends Amber and Lisa join us?" She gives a warm toothy grin, making sure her request is fine.

"Yeah, it's totally fine. I was going to ask you to invite your friends anyways because my buds are coming too, right?" I bump my friend Sam on the side trying to get him to agree with me. He begins nodding his head.

"Yep." He chirps out. His eyes slowly trail over to miss famous singer, pausing for a few seconds until she looks in his direction.

"Camille, do you want to eat lunch with us?" Sam's eyes get very hopeful as he stares at her.

"Actually, I would, but I am eating with Alice... so, maybe another time." She gives a quick smile before turning and heading towards her friend. Of course she would not sit with us. She's too good for that. "Well, yeah, maybe come eat with us another time..." Sam trails off, not finding a reason to continue. He begins muttering nonsense to himself. The room seems to go quiet for a while.

"Let's go then." Breaking the silence Viva picks up her things getting ready to go out of the classroom, while motioning to her friends to follow her.

After sitting down, talking was the hardest part, at least for me. Everyone else seemed to be chatting away, not having a care in the world. I just sat there quietly eating my food not speaking a single word. Maybe inviting Viva and her friends was not such a great idea, I am too nervous to even speak at all to Viva, or anyone for that matter.

"Hey Jax, why are you so quiet? Viva's soothing voice inquiries. I freeze for a little while before turning my head up to meet hers.

"Uh, I just need to go to the restroom. Be right back." My whole face turns a bright shade of red as I get out of my seat.

"Ok. We can chat when you get back."

I leave the table as quick as I can, moving in the direction of the bathroom. I can feel the constant stares coming from the table I just left a second ago. Ugh, why am I such a coward? I reach the bathroom and walk in, I go over to the sink and clutch the sides, taking a deep breath. I let out a long sigh and then turn on the faucet and splash some water on my face.

Why can't I be more straight forward and not so awkward when I am around Viva? I convince myself that I can do better, and with my own personal motivation, I leave the bathroom. I'm heading back to my table when I hear a few screams.

I have only one thought in my mind as I start running.

Viva!

Author Notes:

So if you did not know we are going to try and post every Sunday!

If you want guess why there were screams at the end of the chapter in the comments. As well tell me what you think of this new chapter!

I hope you enjoy and will continue reading our chapters!

-Raylee Kate


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note:**

 **Ok, so before you read this chapter, there is something I would like to say. So, I looked at the chapter again after school and found that the ending was not how I had it originally. So I checked my notes and found the correct version and changed it back to what I wanted it to be. I don't know what happened, but I just wanted to say sorry to anyone who accidentally read the other one. I am so sorry!!!!!**

 _Camille_

"Come on, Camille, let's go!" Alice says exasperated.

I follow right behind Alice with Jade following not far behind me. We're walking to lunch and on my way out of the class I grab my lunch.

Alice brushes against my shoulder in the hallway, making me stumble a little.

"So, so how was the tour? Meet anyone famous?" Alice grins, giddily awaiting my reply. "Well..." I trail off, knowing how easily frustrated Alice can get.

"What? Don't tell me you got to see you know who!" She bites her lip in anticipation, and I slowly nod my head smirking.

"I may have gotten to see her and I might have gotten V.I.P tickets to see The Clara Luciani." She shrieks, bursting with excitement. I try to stay calm, and to not make so much ruckus or cause a scene, but after a minute I give way and join her in celebrating.

In the middle of celebrating I remember Jade. "Oh, I completely forgot, Jade I have a ticket for you too." I give a sweet smile and the quiet girl cracks a grin, seeming happy to be included.

When we enter the lunch room, out of habit I begin scanning the room to find a spot for us to sit, just like I used to do when I was with Alice. I look around and find an open table at the far corner of the lunch room. Grabbing Alice's hand, I start running in the direction of the table, pumped to finally get to talk after such a long time. My excitement is halted, though, when I hear a yelp from Alice.

"Ouch, Camille, stop. You're hurting my hand and might make me break a nail," Alice complains. I stop in my tracks to turn around to Alice.

"What's wrong? We always run to our table. We don't want to let it get away." I laugh.

"Camille." She gives a look of defeat and embarrassment. "That was something we did when we were younger. We're in high school now, and there's no need to run. Plus, if we can't find a seat we can always sit with the jocks." Alice points over to a table that holds three tall, broad, muscular guys.

I felt hurt because for some reason I remember our times together as happier, and different. It has been a year though and she's right. We aren't kids anymore. I guess I understand, but have I been gone for so long that Alice has changed and moved on from our childhood, or is it me?

Alice waves to one of the guys at the table and blows him a kiss, the guy waves back and winks, smirking. She stands there staring at him, until suddenly she comes out of her trance and remembers something.

"Oh, and also, Jean is mine. So don't ever get close to him or I will chop your head off. But of course you won't do that." She gives a tiny grin. And I just roll my eyes.

"Ok, well lead the way." I say meekly.

We reach the table and I sit down next to Alice, right across from three jocks. This seems kinda like a weirdly matched date thing. The guy that is across from me is named Leo and Alice tells me that he is a huge fan of mine, so I try to smile and be polite, but after a while I give up.

"Camille, has anyone told you that you are really pretty, I mean you are absolutely gorgeous. Want to maybe hangout and grab some ice cream some time?" The mindless jock asks. He just went straight to the question, so at that point I zoned out, bored and annoyed with the direction that the conversation was going. So instead of listening, I began thinking about what is was like as a kid, and how much things have changed.

 _When I was very little my parents used to tell me that even if it was hard that I should never give up. That I should not solve my problems by hurting others with violence or harsh words. That I should never try to make my own issues go away by hurting myself internally or physically because I am important._

 _Back then my parents always worried about my well being, thinking that I could have depression like some kids. They never wanted me to become like other kids who's parents had money problems or any type of issue that bothered them in the least. To stress over that issue so much when they got to a certain age where they could understand, that they would harm themselves. They drilled it into my head to make sure nothing like that would happen._

 _I never really thought of harming myself, but at times I did wonder what it would be like to not exist anymore. At that time I didn't think much of what my parents said because life was fine and easy, but now that I think about it, maybe that was only because of Alice._

 _While I was on tour my supervisor would say to me that I should always work hard even if it's tough because many people are depending on me to put on a great show. I would be reminded of my parents and I would give it my all just like they said._

 _There were many tears and sweat though and there were long night where I didn't get much sleep. Writing autographs and taking pictures with some people, singing or doing some sort of interview and much more._

 _I realized for the first time what it was really like to be so busy that you do nothing else, but your job. It made me have more appreciation for all of those people that dedicate their lives to their work or passion. As well how grateful I am to have friends and to only have to worry about school or at least for a little while until I get off my short break from work-._

"Camille." My thoughts are stopped by a sharp whisper coming from Alice. I am brought back to reality and have been sitting at the jock table, playing the get to know you game with the person across from me, for about 10 minutes now.

I'm already bored and through with it. All Alice and Jade do is flirt with the guys across from them.

"What?" I ask with the same power.

"I think Leo is interested in you, why don't you reply to what he asked-."

"What did he say again and why should I? I'm not interested in him and he has no mind of his own; he just ogles at me, like he's checking to make sure I have the whole package. It's super creepy!" I hiss, just loud enough for Alice to hear. Alice does not back down, though, and continues.

"He is one of the hottest guys at this school, why not just say yes?"

"Yes to what? Yes to letting him touch me or go out with him? All he sees me as is bragging rights, and if I let him touch me or go out with me he would just go telling the whole school. I hate guys like that. No way!" I interrupt Alice, screaming.

"Hey, why don't we talk about this?" Alice pleads.

"Thanks, but no thanks."

I get out of my seat sharply, not wanting to have this conversation.

"I am going to the restroom, I'll be right back." I leave the table, not looking back. I walk to the bathroom confidently with huge strides, making my feelings evident.

When I reach the bathroom I look at myself in mirror. I see a girl with wavy medium length hair, a light brown color, almost like mocha, and she has dark brown eyes, but they don't sparkle like eyes should, instead they're dull. My high heels make me taller than I actually am, I'm almost 5'4" feet tall, when actually I am only 5 feet tall. I always had a problem with my height and I think I have the face of any normal girl, nothing special. The only thing I have ever liked about myself is my body which is fit and lean like any girl would want.

I slap my face with both my palms and am heading out the door, on my way back to the table when I see the flash of headlights and screeching tires. The car is a second away and I freeze, closing my eyes in anticipation.

In that moment before I am hit someone tries to push me away, but trips over me instead and we both crash into the car. I black out.

I wake up to someone waling.

"Why is there ketchup all over me and Sophia, get off of me!" The voice sounds familiar, but I can't figure out who it is. I toss around in hopes of getting up, but I don't move at all.

"We kinda got carried away." Says a voice that I a have never heard before. I try to speak now and I take a deep breath, a little squeal comes out. The room becomes very quiet and I open my eyes slowly to see why. When I open my eyes about five or so girls from what I can see, stand over me. One of them I can identify as Viva.

"You ok?" A girl to my right asks.

"Ummm, yeah, I am fine." I call back to the headlights of the car that collided into me.

"You and Jax really took quite a hit, you guys flew a couple of feet from the car. And surprisingly no one was even driving the car!" A girl with dark blue hair explains.

I sit up and look around the room, I come to conclude that it's the nurse's office.

On the bed next to me I see Jax who is covered in a few bandages on his arms and on his face. I freak out and start touching my face, making sure I have no bandages or weird bumps on my face. When I am done inspecting, I look down at myself and find only one bandage around my right arm. I give out a deep sigh and my whole body relaxes. It could have been a lot worse.

"So anyone going to explain to me exactly why I have ketchup on me? I want an answer this time!" Jax exclaims in frustration. One of the girls that was next to my bed side steps out and puts her hand on his shoulder. All expression ceases on her face until she takes a deep breath and her true feelings show through, nervousness.

"Well we kinda wanted to pretend that you were dying and try to save you by waking you up with..." The girl fades away in her speech not finding a need to continue, now twiddling with her thumbs while staring at the floor.

"Are you kidding me? You better not have even touched me, if you did for goodness sake I will-" he stops mid sentence, takes a deep breath while facing his bed sheets. "You know what, get out of here, all of you get out!" He yells infuriated. I would too if I knew someone was taking advantage of me in my sleep.

He gives a big agitated sigh. Viva waits by the door for a little longer wanting to say something.

"I am sorry for what they did... I can promise though that they did not touch you, Lea stopped them before they got that far." She pauses not sure what to say next.

"I hope you get better!" Viva finally decides on, now sliding outside of the room.

"Wait!" Jax yells, but then the word gets caught in his through when he sees me in the corner of his eye, reminded of the fact that I am in here too.

I am glad he realized I was here though because otherwise I would be forced to watch a mushy scene that I do not want to see.

Viva slides back through the door. "What, need anything?" She waits for his reply patiently. "Oh nothing..." he pauses looking down and then flipping his head back up with an idea. "I just need another t-shirt please." He smiles sweetly at Viva, picking at his shirt which is covered in several huge, thick clumps of scarlet.

Viva smiles sheepishly back at him, I think panicking. "Ummm, do you know where I could find a t-shirt?" She grins nervously.

"I think you can find some extra ones in the janitor's closet or you could probably get one by talking to a coach." Viva's smile fades even more and she grows in anxiety. Jax knows what to do and before Viva can talk again, he speaks. "The janitor's closet I am referring to can be found on the second floor right next to class 2003."

She gives a show of her pearly whites and heads out the door with a quick "thank you."

He lets out a big long sigh and right after I copy him, letting out a great big sigh that is even louder than his original.

"Do you want something miss famous singer?" He says already done with me. "No, but I do want to tease you, I mean it is so obvious that you are drooling over her. And also it is Camille, not miss famous singer." I says agitatedly.

"Sorry, it just slipped, that is what I normally call you in my head, Miss Beaumont."

"Camille!"

"Ok, I get it, Camille." We both go silent for a little while, I speak first.

"Sorry. I am just over sensitive, ever since I became a singer people have been treating me differently and I just don't like it. I am normal and I want to be treated like any normal human being, not some idle because truly even if you think I am out of this world, I am as plain as a rock... And now that I think about it, why are you drooling over Viva?" I get into this as if I were a fan girl getting ready for some juicy deeds on my favorite boyband. The boy becomes really bashful, blushing an intense red.

"I don't like Viva, I just-" Jax is stopped abruptly by the door slamming open, revealing the person in actual flesh, panting a little while holding a plain white shirt in hand.

"I heard my name and here I am!" Viva exclaims. With her weird efforts to make an interesting entrance, I cringe instead.

How can Jax like a person as childish as this and with his looks he could get anyone, even be a model if he wanted. He has shaggy blond hair with blue eyes that are as blue as the water from The Bahamas, crystal clear. As well he is really tall and has well toned muscles, but not too buff, unlike those jokes earlier. If he was not who he was I would even say that he would be the type of guy I would go for and yet he likes a girl as plain as Viva. I guess she is a little cute and has really pretty green eyes that are like a swamp, but that is about it.

"Here is your shirt, need anything else?" She questions cutely.

"No, thank you. I will come back to class when I feel better."

"Ok, come back whenever you feel up to it, but don't push your self." She escapes from the room, leaving us alone again.

I don't say wow, she is acting like quite the helpful girlfriend, like I wanted to tease him about, but instead I leave him alone to change his shirt and fall asleep peacefully. And eventually I slowly faded into a deep sleep too, where I dream of nothing at all, just a nap full of nothing, but rest.

When I woke up, the lights were out and Jax was no where in sight. So I got out of the bed to investigate and what I found when I left the room was chaos.

 _Author notes:_

 _Ok, so yesterday we finished the chapter very late so in the end we decided to just post tomorrow morning. I hope you enjoy though and that you like it a whole lot._

 _I don't know if another chapter will be posted this week because of spring break, which I am going skiing in the mountains of Montana. But if we are lucky then we will definitely post another chapter._

 _Anyways stay alert for a new chapter._

 _-Raylee Kate_


	4. Chapter 4

_Jax_

 **Warning: this is unedited**

Viva has been gone for a few minutes now, leaving Miss Famous Singer and I alone in the Nurse's Office. Neither one of us want to speak, so in the silence, I explored my surroundings as this is my first time being in this room. Who would have thought I would be here on the first day of high school though.

The nurse's office is a plain white room with the standard blueish green cabinets and counters, sitting at the very right corner, holding all sorts of tools and medicine. There is a bare desk at the entrance In the opposite direction of the cabinets that is cluttered with different kinds of papers and supplies. The room smells of mint and a tad bit of sweat. The nurse is absent, so I am only left with Miss Famous Singer in this quiet and blank room.

She is starting to doze off, out of I am guessing a mixture of boredom and exhaustion. I watch her slowly drift to sleep and I just lay there in bed, left with only my thoughts. I think back on what I can remember of the crash while in this peace and quiet.

Earlier when I came out of the bathroom I had seen the car heading towards someone and without thinking I just ran into the figure. I heard Viva scream so out of pure assumption I thought the figure was Viva, so I ran full speed ahead thinking I could save her from the full force of the car. Little did I know I would trip over my shoe laces, which somehow got untied. As well that I would wake up to find that the person I tried saving was not Viva, but Miss Famous Singer.

If I knew it was her I wouldn't have even tried to save her, but seeing her sleeping face now is making me think that saving her maybe was not such a bad idea. I guess I don't dislike her as much as I thought I did and maybe in the future we could get along. Which I didn't think was possible until about an hour ago.

I turned in the uncomfortable excuse for a bed and was again reminded of the soft shirt Viva gave me.

After Viva had left, I went to the bathroom in the nurse's office and changed into the ketchup free T-shirt that Viva gave me. It was a plain white athletic shirt with Collège Françoise Dupon written on it that you could get for ten dollars on the school website. I threw away my previous t-shirt, which was luckily not my favorite and grabbed my jean jacket which was on the floor when I woke up.

The noisy girl lying in the bed next to me began to snore loudly.

Not much of a princess in her sleep, is she.

I grabbed both ends of my pillow and shoved the pillow onto my head, trying to cover my ears from the noise. And with no avail, the snoring continued.

My thoughts go back and forth between waking her up and leaving her be.

I don't have to choose in the end because the lights go out.

I sit up in the bed for a few seconds to see if they would come back on, but nothing happens, so I got out of the cott and went to investigate.

I thought again about leaving or waking Miss Famous Singer in the nurse's office, but thinking about how annoyed she might be made me think against it, as I didn't think I would be away for too long.

I slid out the door, leaving the snoring girl behind and tiptoed down the hallway to explore.

I felt like I was in a horror movie where one of the supporting characters goes off and then gets attacked by the enemy.

It was completely silent and a few of the lights flickered on and off, not having enough power to stay at full force, but not willing to give up yet. I am walking sneakily down the hallway when the speakers begin to screech and after a second of confusion they turn on and start to commence, repeating the words "Stay in your classrooms and wait calmly for Cat Noir and Ladybug" over and over for a few seconds about 3 times. My ears were ringing from the loud screeching speakers when they went dead.

Cat Noir and Ladybug?

Over the loudness of the crying sirens I try to remember who these people are. I knew them from somewhere, but I couldn't identify where from or who they were.

The school gets darker as window blinds close and the school shuts down. I speed up my pace, putting my thoughts behind me and continue to my destination, my classroom. I was about a hallway away from my classroom and when I got there maybe I could get some information about what is going on. I round the corner to my class, entering out of breath as I was running most of the way, in a rush.

I cringe as a mound of students about pounce on me, but they all pause in their tracks, realizing that it's just me. Every student stands in a defence stance with books, chairs, or any sharp object that they could get their hands on.

"I almost slashed the hell out of you!" Viva exclaims in a whisper as she swings her scissors around for more emphasis. "Good thing that we didn't block the door quite yet, otherwise someone might have gotten stuck out there." Snickers Lea as people grab desks and start stacking them against the door. "Yeah." Some others murmur through the class.

"What is going on?" I query in all this confusion.

Everyone just looks at each other, no one seeming to know themselves what is going on.

"Who's Cat Noir and Ladybug?" Someone out of the crowd shouts. The whole class goes off into a tiny flurry of whispers, but is then shushed by Lea who climbs to the top of a table.

"We all need to stay calm right now, Mrs.Duval has left everything to us and she said to stay quiet, so we are going to do as she instructed and smash the shit out of anyone who steps through that door!" She shoves her finger at the door. "Now, who is with me!" She yells out, raising the momentum.

The class goes off in a fury, sounding like a loud party. Lea freaks out and starts putting her finger to her mouth, shushing people to lower their voices.

Lea has always been good at getting an audience attention and keeping it. It is something she will always be wonderful at, especially with her spunky attitude and calming atmosphere. She has also always been good at tuning out her nerves, doing well during a stressful situation.

"We need to be quiet."

The room goes silent and I swear you can hear the door give a tiny screech.

Sam weaves through the many people over to me, holding my things in his right hand and a dictionary in the other. He transfers my bag over.

"Your bag is so light, I don't understand how you can have so little, especially on the first day of school. My bag is full of crap that I probably won't even use for school." Sam comments.

I hold my bag in my hands and watch as it deflates from lack of support.

That's strange, I swear I put four journals in my bag for each subject and eight folders for each of my classes.

I zip my bag open to find that all my stuff is gone except for a black box with bloody red shiny designs all over the top. It's the size of any average jewelry holder for something like a bracelet. I grab hold of the box and crack the lid, inside lies a ring that is covered in the color silver. It looks simple, nothing cool about it, just a ring made of sterling with four claws on top that hold nothing but a plating of silver that is the same color as everything else on the ring.

I reach to put the ring on my finger when the door slams agape, causing the desks that were piled up on the door to fling outwards. Several of my classmates clash with the desks and all hit the ground with a thud. I don't watch what happens afterwards as almost everyone still standing flicks their heads to the door to see the cause of this destruction.

A girl stands on the other side of the door and

she has a wicked grin plastered on her face. The girl steps through the door as if she owns the place and moves her hands behind her back to grab something that I can't see.

"You know I was going make a more quiet entrance, but I got so excited when I heard you guys being so loud. I simply just had to make a dramatic entrance as I am going to kill you." She says casually as she grabs what she was looking for and reveals a gun.

We all get prepared to throw our self defense objects at the girl and she gets in a stance, about to shoot, but something thrashes her backwards.

A few shots go off in the confusion, but hits nothing but a wall. The girl collides with the railing that circles the second and third floor hallways and she groans in pain. She dropped the gun a couple feet away from herself, at the door, after the bullets left the gun.

A long thin black string unravels from the girls body and in a swish of red, another girl in a red suit with black polka dots, appears from the sky, swinging onto the hallways floor. She looks like a ladybug with brown hair and milky chocolate eyes and she stands in a confident stance, unfazed by any of this.

Wait, ladybug.

"Ladybug!" Viva calls out from the clump that we have made in the classroom.

The ladybug girl responds with a smile, but pauses when the villainous chick comes back to her senses and attacks again.

The girl lunges and I watch as she transforms into another entity, a wolf.

I am now rushing to the door as I watch the wolf reel back to give a huge chomp on Ladybug's right leg.

The whole world is spinning and I don't know why I am moving, I didn't command my legs or any of my body parts to move. The wolf charges and...

 **Authors Notes:**

 **So, I haven't written in a long time and this was something that just didn't work out because of time and school. I might never continue this series, but I hope that from what people can see, that they can still enjoy it. I will be posting my last chapter besides this one the same day. Both of these pieces of work were never edited because my editor got busy with her things as well. Since I already had them written I thought it would be good to just post them. So, more than likely this story will never continue even though I had good hopes. Anyways, thank you to anyone that has read this.**

 **-Raylee Kate**


	5. Chapter 4 & A Half

_Anonymous_

 **Warning: this is unedited**

I have always been great at acting.

I would put on a face and smile for everyone to see and no one would notice I was faking, that I was not being true to myself. That the world I was trying to be in was just pretend and reality was just so far that I had lost it. I was constantly dreaming, pretending that life was different, pretending that I didn't have problems, pretending that I didn't exist, that I was another entity completely.

There is a family heirloom that my mom owns, it is a bracelet.

It has a plain leather chain with a silver wolf charm attached, my mom likes to call it a "wolfszauber."

When I first learned of the existence of the bracelet, she told me that it had been passed down to the first daughter in each family since a long time ago and that one day it would be passed down to me. Mom would tell me stories of how the bracelet came to be and how the bracelet had effected other family members through time.

Mom would go into great detail as Oma did for her, getting so excited to tell me another tale every once in a while.

She would always start with "The story begins" and every time I would smile as I wait for the rest to flow from her mouth like a waterfall.

Mom was telling me the story of the creation of the bracelet one night when I was ten for the first time.

"The story begins with an ancestor of yours and mine, named Emma Schäfer, who was the prettiest of all maidens. She was the daughter of a Shepard, who despite always being busy would make time for his daughter. Emma didn't have a mother though or any siblings as her mother died giving birth to her. Emma's father was barely around and this left a hole in her heart, she felt neglected and lonely. This caused a depression that would last until her 20's, where she meets a young man named Ehren Zimmerman.

This man caught her eye while she was roaming the streets one night. When she first met him, he was working on carpentry, not paying an ounce of his body towards anyone, but his work. The way he continued to do his work so intently while it was so late, caught Emma's eye, so she walked up to the man and tried to get his attention. She called out to him to get his attention, but he never wavered and continued his work. She tried tapping him on the shoulder, nothing. She waved her hands in front of his eyes, but still nothing.

She was about to walk away when the man ask "what do you want." giving a big sigh. Emma turned around and was surprised to see his face, and he was looking up at her for the first time.

Emma had always had confidence in her looks and was sure he would fall instantly for her just like all guys, but nothing changes in his vision. The man still looked annoyed with his dark brown milky eyes and his curved down smile that gives a display of displease, his eyes didn't shift or melt to a softer look.

Emma continued to look at the man, confused.

"I asked, what do you want?" The man repeated again.

"What is your name?" She asked bluntly.

"Ehren Zimmerman." He replied back.

"Hmmm." Emma contemplated.

"Ehren meaning honorable. Are you really true to your name? If I were to ask you to be mine only, would you be honorable?" She questioned, trying to find out more about this person.

"I don't know, never been in a relationship, but I think being in a relationship first of all is troublesome, so probably not. Now can you leave, I answered your questions."

Ehren pleaded, trying to get Emma to leave him so he could do his work.

The gears in her head turned and an idea came out that she felt was genius, that would definitely make him fall for her.

"If I were to say that I would leave if you kissed me, would you do it?" She arched one of her eyebrows and waited for the reply in words, but instead was given a peck on the cheek by the man. The blood ran to her face and gave her a red glow all over, she was shocked and taken aback.

"I would do it and can you please leave now?" He gives a little smirk and Emma cracks one back when she realized what he did, she felt like giggling. This man was not ordinary and definitely unbreakable, nothing was going to get passed him and his work.

"Ok old man, who is going to work himself to the bone." She trails off and leaves the company of the man.

When she had gotten home, she knew that she admired the man for his continuous hard work and undivided attention.

She saw the man again and again as if he was a drug and she could not get enough of him. The admiration that she once had transformed into a love that was so deep. When she realized she loved him, she knew instantly that he was the one that she wanted and she would do almost anything to get him...

Ok, I think it is time to go to bed." Mom interrupted.

"Mom, why did you stop? I thought I was going to learn about the origin of the bracelet?" I complained to my Mom.

"Well, it is ten now and I think it is about a good place to stop, it is a long story and Oma didn't tell me the whole story at once, it does better anyways for dramatic effect, just like yourself my dear."

"What do you mean dramatic?" I say in an overly sassy voice, teasing Mom.

"But you are my dear." Mom chippers, patting me on the head as she gets up to go back through the door.

Mom left the room and I just sat in bed wondering what was going to happen next in my ancestor's story. Little did I know that I would have to wait a while for the rest of the story to be told to me as "my training" would begin the next day.

 **Author notes:**

 **This chapter is my last and I hope you like it. Comment all you want on who you think this is. I know that some people might be angry with this being discontinued, but I hope that you will understand that I have school to worry about before anything else. Writing this series made me so happy and I had so many more ideas, but time does not allow and no one seems to like it that much anyways. Maybe I will come back to it later, but as of right now this story will be coming to a close. Thank you to anyone who has read and liked this. This is me letting the story end.**

 **-Raylee Kate**


End file.
